Colonial American Gateway Ancestors
Colonial America Gateway Ancestors Colonial Immigrants with a large American posterity and proven connections to Early European Royalty. Requirements: A) Born Prior to 1800 and B) Immigrant to America A Gateway Ancestor Landing Royal Ancestry Famous Descendants Abell, Robert 1630s Massachusetts - On his mother’s side, he was descended from a long line of English, Norman and French aristocrats and royalty - Eudo la Zouche (-aft1273) Charlemagne Royal Durfee (1811-) - LDS Pioneers B Gateway Ancestor Landing Royal Ancestry Famous Descendants Barlow, John - immigrant linked to Edward I of England Bernard, Richard Beauchamp / Hugh de Vere royalty links Bolles, Joseph - Immigrant / links to LDS Pioneers - Andrew Allen and Zebedee Coltrin (1804-1887). Plantagenet Links Bruce, Robert Scottish Royalty C Gateway Ancestor Landing Royal Ancestry Famous Descendants Cheney, John A B C D 3 Sons landed in 1630s Massachusetts Main Lineage Sir Lawrence Cheney - 1631 Sheriff of Cambridgeshire Plantagenet Family Line Neville Family Beauchamp Family Edward III of England Main List Dick Cheney (1941) - US VP Elias Cheney (1741-1832) - 35th Gov N.H. Clinton, Ann 1630 Boston Plantagenet Family Line Colby, Anthony Edward I of England D Gateway Ancestor Landing Royal Ancestry Famous Descendants Frances Deighton (c1611-) Plantagenet Family Line LDS Pioneer Pierce Bradley John Drake (1585-1659) Courtenay Family Edward I of England Dungan, Frances - English Immigrant - Link to Beaufort Family Dunham, John Plymouth Colony 1630 Neville Family Beaufort Family LDS Pioneers Allen, Andrew Lee / Hial Bradford]], G Gateway Ancestor Landing Royal Ancestry Famous Descendants Goddard, Edward Paulet Family Mowbrey Family English Royalty Griswold, Edward 1639 Windsor CT LINK DISPROVEN Barnabas Adams Family Ancestry - LDS Pioneers H Gateway Ancestor Landing Royal Ancestry Famous Descendants Harrington, Benjamin Providence RI Plantagenet Family Line Harris, Thomas 1610 Virginia Despencer Family Plantagenet Family Line Holcomb, Thomas Courtenay Family English Royalty Hungerford, Thomas New London CT Plantagenet Family Line Beaumont Family Hutchinson, Anne See Anne Marbury (1591-1643) below. Hyde, Samuel 1630s Mass. Molyneux Family Edward I of England L Gateway Ancestor Landing Royal Ancestry Famous Descendants Leonard, John 1630 Mass. See John Leonard of Springfield, Mass. c.1615 Neville Family Ludlow, Roger Conn. Founder 1st Lt. Gov. Returned to Ireland M Gateway Ancestor Landing Royal Ancestry Famous Descendants Malory, Peter 1635 Mass Mann, Frances Mother of several American Immigrants Arnold Family Gamage Family Beauchamp Lineage Robert Mansfield (c1580) Two daughters migrated to Boston 1630 Edward III of England Marbury, Francis A B C D Famous Puritan Preacher with a very large American posterity Marbury Ancestry List Plantagenet Family Line Sir Edward Raleigh Edward I of England William I of England Master List Romney Family George W. Bush / Hutchinson / Scott / Cole / Sanford / Collins / Savage N O P Gateway Ancestor Landing Royal Ancestry Famous Descendants Palmer, Walter Puritan settler in the Massachusetts Bay Colony who helped found Charlestown MA, Rehoboth MA and New London CT Arundel Family Neville Family Palmer, William English Royalty Arundel Family Neville Family Percy Lineage Pearce, Richard Percy Family Neville Family Prescott, John New England William I of Scotland Q/R Gateway Ancestor Landing Royal Ancestry Famous Descendants Rice, Edward Link Disproven Rogers, Thomas Mayflower Psgr. Courtenay Family English Royalty S Gateway Ancestor Landing Royal Ancestry Famous Descendants Sargent, William long link back to Ethelred II of England Sears, Richard 1630's Plymouth Colony King Edward III Southworth, Edward Mortimer Family Touchet Family Spring, John Newton MA Plantagenet Family Line Despencer Family T Gateway Ancestor Landing Royal Ancestry Famous Descendants Tomes, Alice 1st Wife of Thomas Welles - Early Gov of Conn. Welch Royal Ancestry Throop, William A B2 C D DG1 1660s Bristol RI Refugee son of English Regicide Lord Scrope Scrope Family Ludlow Family Plantagenet Family Line Percy Family Neville Family Beaufort Family Main List Samuel Murdoch Welcome Chapman W Gateway Ancestor Landing Royal Ancestry Famous Descendants Warren, John A B C D 1630s Winthrop Fleet Warenne Family Lucy Ball George W. Bush James Garfield Eli Whitney (Hall Family) West, John Virginia Col Gov Bohun Family Edward I of England Whitcomb, Joseph Warenne Family Roger De Mortimer (1287-1330) Beauchamp Family Whitney, Thomas English Royalty Dutch Royalty Eli Whitney KEY These keys notate progress completed to build gateway ancestor information A''' - Anchor Person Init (with spouse(s)) with Person Template Form '''Bx - Ancestry Page where x is the number of lineages to Royalty C''' - 8 Ancestors Build - with Person Template Form / with spouse(s) - confirming link to royalty '''D - Start List of Famous Descendants DGx - Where x is the number of Descendants Generations completed with the person template. Category:Ahnentafels